Mobile network systems have traditionally been limited in bandwidth and link capacity, making it prohibitively expensive and/or unacceptably slow to distribute broadband data and video services to all passengers on a mobile platform such as an aircraft, boat or train. There is great interest in making such services available to users on mobile platforms. A system for supplying television and data services to mobile platforms is described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/639,912, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein.
The system described in application Ser. No. 09/639,912 provides bi-directional data transfer via satellite communications link between a ground-based control segment and a mobile RF transceiver system carried on each mobile platform. Each user on each mobile platform is able to interface with an on-board server by using a laptop, personal digital assistant (PDA) seat-back-mounted computer/display or other computing device. Each user can independently request and obtain Internet access, company intranet access, stored video and audio programming and live television programming.
It would be desirable to provide passengers with wireless connections to network services available on mobile platforms such as aircraft. There are concerns, however, about the possibility of interference to aircraft systems from portable electronic devices (PEDs) that might be used by passengers to make wireless connections to an on-board network. Of particular concern is the possibility of PED interference during critical phases of flight, for example, during takeoff and landing. There also are concerns that such networks might expose passengers and flight crews to radiated RF fields exceeding recommended health and safety limits for RF exposure.
Generally there are two types of PEDs: (1) intentional transmitters, which must transmit a signal in order to accomplish their function (e.g. cell phones, two-way radios, pagers and remote-control devices), and (2) non-intentional transmitters, which do not need to transmit a signal to accomplish their function, but nevertheless emit some level of radiation (e.g. laptop computers, compact disk players, tape recorders and electronic hand-held games). The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) has not issued certification regulations for PEDs. The FAA does, however, restrict the use of PEDs on commercial airlines. FAA advisory circular AC91.21-1 paragraph 6.a (7) states that, unless otherwise authorized, use of PEDs classified as intentional transmitters should be prohibited during aircraft operation. General Operating and Flight Rules, 14 CFR 91.21(b)(5) (“Portable Electronic Devices”) prohibits the operation of a PED on an aircraft, unless the aircraft operator has determined that the device will not cause interference with the navigation or communication systems on board the aircraft. Thus it is desirable to provide a wireless network that can be determined to be accessible by passenger-operated PEDs without causing such interference and thus could be authorized for on-board use. It also is desirable to provide an on-board wireless network that produces RF emission levels within recommended health and safety limits.